The Downfall
by marioguy681
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days? Everyone gets on your nerves, and try to make you annoyed anyway they can? It was one of those days for Yukiko Amagi, only this time, she snapped, and got rid of her problem once and for all. She may have turned insane... And she may NEVER go back to normal. -Rated T For Language, Sexual Themes, and Possible Violence/Fighting Scenes-
1. Chapter 1: Popularity: Good or Evil?

_**HEY GUYS! WASSUP?! MG681 Here, with a new story. Entitled The Downfall. Well, don't be reading this, read the damn story for crying out loud! That's why I wrote it!**_

* * *

**_[Chapter 1: Popularity: Good or Evil?]_**

* * *

"But PLEASE! You've turned down every other guy it seems. PLEASE go out with me Yuki! Please!"

"I don't even know you. So Why would I go out with you? Plus, why are you calling me Yuki?!"

"That's it, I'm gonna go get my friends. You'll have to go out with one of us!"

"Whatever you say buddy, whatever you say"

"Wow, he got shot down faster than expected. Another fail on the Amagi Challenge. Yukiko 34, Others 0"

"Shut it Yosuke, or do you need an Agidyne to your 'Sensitive Area'?"

"Uh no, no that won't be necessary. I'll shaddup"

"Good" I huff and walkaway. If he had any brains at all he should've not said a word. I so didn't need any more boys trying to get on my case, trying to go out with me. After all, me and Narukami are now an item. Officially.

I start muttering under my breath. "_Good for nothing school, good for nothing Yosuke. Why do I need to be here on a SUNDAY anyways? That's supposed to be my day OFF of school. Now I have to deal with all the assholes like that one boy that I just saw."_

I walk to my homeroom, cursing under my breath the entire time. I just feel like I'm about to snap. Thank God I'm only here for another 2 hours. I don't think I could last much longer than that.

_***2 Hours Later**_*

I am so ready to just get the hell out of here! I have been cooped up in this school for way too damn long!

Just as I am about to make it to the door, I hear a voice that sounds all too familiar "Yuki! Wait up!" I hear him say.

_SHIT!_ I think. _I gotta get away!_ I start just running. Unfortunately, he has more of his goonies guarding the door. I'm trapped.

He catches up to me, and starts pestering me. But, all of his so called friends do as well. And not helping, I can hear Yosuke in the background talking about the Amagi Challenge yet again.

I! CAN'T! TAKE! IT! I snap, and punch the one guy in the face. I jump up and roundhouse kick another. They all annoy me. I run out of the building.

_**-NIGHT-**_

Thankfully I know where the guy that was heckling me earlier lives. I get all dressed up, and tell my mother I'm going to Chie's. I end up at that boy's house, and find his room easily.

He sees me and starts spouting bullshit about how I really want him. "Yeah, I suppose you're probably right. I mean why else would I be here?" I say and grin, but it must have been pretty menacing, because he took a step back. "In fact, I love you so much, why don't we hug? It'll be romantic, just us"

He look skeptical, but buys it. He comes closer to me and makes the biggest mistake he could. He let me put my arms around him. I start moving us closer to the TV, slowly so he doesn't pay attention. When we're close enough, I remove my arms and then just shove him inside.

"HA! Right into the trap!" I yell at him while he falls. "All you boys are so gullible!" I laugh and climb out the window. I need to now stay to the sidelines, and everything should go just how I planned it earlier... The grand plan isn't close to complete yet!


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Victim

_**HEY GUYS! WASSUP?! MG681 Here. I'm sorry this has been SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED IT! OH MY GOD!**_

_**I started this story just before school, and I meant to update it, but I unfortunately just kept putting it off! I am so sorry. I'll try and get Chapter 3 out within the next week to make up for it!**_

* * *

_**[CHAPTER 2: THE NEXT TARGET]**_

* * *

I fell asleep easily last night for some reason. When I get up this morning, it's almost past my alarm. I rush to get dressed and get on my way to school. I meet Chie on the way, and I suddenly realize that she's a little more annoying than I thought she was.

I don't plan on doing anything to her... yet. What I need... is an accomplice. Yes. That should work. "Oh, that sounds wonderful Chie. Hey, I have a question. Would you like to help me with something?" I mention to her after she says God knows what. I wasn't paying attention.

"Um... I guess. It depends"

"I need you're help. I have a plan. I need an accomplice, and you fit the description."

"Um... what's your plan exactly? It better not be anything bad"

"Oh, it's not. At least, not for me"

"Oh dear. I probably don't want to know at this point, but I might as well play it off."

_Good_, I think._ I have her on my side... so she'll never know when I betray her_! I'll have her help me for this next case, but after that, she's next.

"OK, let's go. I have to talk to someone." I mutter to her and start speed-walking, trying to put distance between her and I. I don't want her to know I'm planning on betraying her.

I get to school, and start plotting what I'm going to do. It won't take me that long to do what I plan on doing, but it may be risky.

* * *

I'm running for my life, trying to get away from a giant Yosuke, and I run straight into a giant Takashi Yoshiko, the man I plan on being my next victim.

"Yuki-Chan, will you go out with me?" Takashi asks me.

I shanke my head, and turn around, but then I remember that the giant Yosuke is there. "Oh God," I scream and try running to the right, but Takashi has noticed this and corners me again. "Fuck!" I yell and try to turn around and run away. I can't. I'm cornerd!

"Yukiko... Yukiko... Yukiko... Yukiko" I hear as I'm coming to. Takashi. Of course. I run away from him. "Ah!" I yell as I'm running away. I can't even begin to imagine. Ever since he met me, he's been pestering me about being Boyfriend and Girlfriend. He didn't have Sunday School yesterday, so I didn't get the absolute PLEASURE of dealing with him.

He is SO going down next. He annoys me too much.

* * *

**_-AFTER SCHOOL-_**

* * *

I notice Takashi leaving school, so I say goodbye to Yu, my OFFICIAL boyfriend, and start following him. Chie comes with me, mainly because I force her to.

We follow Takashi to Aiya. He goes in, and orders the beef bowl. I know he'll be in there for at least 30 minutes. It takes 20 minutes to prepare it, and he'll be there for at least 10 eating. SoChie and I just stay in the shadows by the building.

* * *

-**_37 minutes and 25 seconds later-_**

* * *

He comes out, looking like he's ate way too much. I step out of the shadows. "Hello Takashi" I say. "I would like to talk to you. In private. I say we go over to... that alley over there" I say and point to an alley across the road from where we stand.

He agrees and we walk over there. What he doesn't know, is that after I start distracting him, Chie comes and roundhouse kicks him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

"Thanks for that Chie" I pick him up and go to the Electronics store just down the road. I throw him in one of the many TV's sitting out front.

"Wait... Yukiko... was that part of your plan? Getting me to knock someone out so you can throw them in a T.V.? What the fuck?"

"Yes, it was. You FOOL! Now that you know my plan though, I have to throw you in! I can't afford you to give me 'RE NEXT!" I yell, and she starts to bolt. She won't get very far though...

* * *

**Wow... Who saw that one coming? Why don't you guys take a guess. What happens next chapter?**

**Stay Awesome Everyone, I promise the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one was!**

**-MG681**


End file.
